Call Me Maybe
|artist = |year = 2011 |difficulty = (Classic/Mashup) (Alternate) |nogm =5 (Classic) 1 (Alternate) |nosm = |dg = |mode = Solo (Classic/Alternate/Mashup) Duet (Battle) |pc = (Classic) (Alternate/Battle) |gc = (Classic) (Alternate) Sky Blue (Battle) |lc = Light Orange (Classic/Alternate) Light Blue (Mashup) |alt = Alternate Battle Puppet Master Mode (Wii U) |mashup = Available on all consoles |pictos = 108 (Classic) 120 (Alternate) 93 (Mashup) |perf= Shirley Henault (Both routines) |mc = Red |nowc = CallMeMaybe (Classic) CallMeMaybeALT (Alternate)}} "Call Me Maybe" by is featured on Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is an electronics girl, with pink hair, and she wears a golden dress with a pink heart in the middle, and a pink line coming from the heart. She wears golden high heels as well. Alternate The dancer wears the same dress, but she is now seen with a purple denim vest over her dress. Her hair is purple at the tips and appears to be straighter. She is now wearing golden sneakers with pink laces. Battle The dancer wears the same clothes as in the Alternate version. Her hair is now black and her vest is pink like the heart on her dress. Her glove is now sky blue. Background The dancer performs inside what appears to be a smartphone. The phone background is orange/pink with swirls on it. Also, orange apps are noticeable, and they play a big part in the dance routine. When the chorus appears, emoticons and symbols can be seen "raining" down. The alternate mode has the same background, but the movement of the apps are different. When both routines end, the phone runs out of battery making the background completely black with a red low battery sign. Also, before the dance zooms in on the smartphone, a book with the lyrics from the song can be seen. Gold Moves Classic There are 5 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: Bang your fist in the air fast once. Gold Move 3: Hold your arms out. Gold Move 4: Wipe your hands away from your face with your palms facing the screen. Gold Move 5: Put your hand in a phone-talking pose fast when "So call me maybe" is sung. CallMeMaybeGM12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Cmmclassgm12.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game CallMeMaybeGM3.png|Gold Move 3 Cmmclassgm3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game CallMeMaybeGM4.png|Gold Move 4 Cmmclassgm4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game CallMeMaybeGM5.png|Gold Move 5 Cmmclassgm5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Alternate There is 1 Gold Move in the Alternate routine: Gold Move: Do the phone-talking pose, but "throw the phone away" and jump with your right hand stretched out when "So call me maybe" is sung. Callmemaybealt_gm.png|Gold Move Cmmaltgm.gif|Gold Move in-game Dance Quests The following are available as Dance Quests for Call Me Maybe: Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii U *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "Cute" Dance style *Get GOOD when "Call Me Maybe" is sung Wii *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up *Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version *Get all Gold Moves *Get GOOD when "Call Me Maybe" is sung Mashup Call Me Maybe ''has a Mashup. Dancers *Call Me Maybe'' *''Love You Like a Love Song'' *''Girls & Boys '' *''Step By Step '' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''California Gurls'' *''Barbra Streisand '' *''Acceptable in the 80s'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Girls And Boys'' *''Step By Step'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''California Gurls'' *''Barbra Streisand '' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Hot N Cold'' *''D.A.N.C.E. '' *''Teenage Dream '' *''California Gurls'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Call Me Maybe'' Puppet Master Mode Call Me Maybe ''has a Puppet Master Mode only on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: *'Call Me Maybe''' *Hands 'N' Hips/Sweet Stroke/Glam Swing/Tempo Touch *Slasher/Candy/Party Lights/Cyber Box *Tear It Up/Russian Bounce/Fashion Snap/Sparkle 'N' Spin *Denim Dude/Knee Pop/Side To Side/Shoot Em Up *Push 'N' Pull/Cosmic Boogie/Giggle Box/Techno Tonic *Ironing/Hopscotch Throw/Ice Breaker/Hands Up *Dog Call/Come On/Pin-Up Kick/Happy Slide *What's Wrong/Russian Skip/Spanish Groove/Sweet Caress *Follow Me/Glider Girl/Step In Style/Malibu Waves *Smelly Boy/Fighting Santa/Letting Go/Pop Rock Wind *Clubbing/Tribal Magic/Stop And Go/Super Groovy *Dungarees/Funky Frog/Windscreen Wiper/Swan Walk *Eight Ball/Cosmic Shooter/Wind Up Pony/Cyber Man *Champion's Stretch/Chicken Dance/Party Boy/Katana *Pretty Bride/Cutie Pie/Angry Twist/Here 'N' Now *Peace And Love/Hopscotch Kata/Forward Rewind/Broken Hearted *Watching You/Flying Santa/Freedom/Despair *Football Boy/Milkshake/No Way/Spinning Points *Beyond The Earth/Old School Clap/Crack It/Open Your Heart *Heart Strong/Egyptian Jump/Groovy Jerk/Wonder Boy *You And Me/Frog On Fire/Party Whip/Pendulum Whip *'Call Me Maybe' Battle Call Me Maybe ''has a battle against ''Beauty And A Beat. ''For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups ''Call Me Maybe ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic *Call Me Maybe'' *''Papaoutai'' (Ultra Violet) *''Walk This Way'' (Ladies Only) Alternate *''4x4'' (Best Of JD 4) ' Captions Both versions of ''Call Me Maybe appear in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: Classic *Aie Aie Aie *Box Step *Call Me *Crazy Walk *Happy Talk *Heart Throb *Phone Me Alternate *Heart Throb Jive *Kick a** Trivia *Every time Call Me Maybe is sung, the phone shows a missed call. **However, she does not miss a call at her last Gold Move. **After the tenth missed call, the dancer becomes static and starts to fade away. The phone then dies due to low battery. *When the song starts and ends you can see a poster on the left-hand side with the Mas Que Nada coach on it. **The book that the phone is on has the lyrics printed on it starting at the line "Don't ask me I'll never tell". *''Call Me Maybe'' is featured in Just Dance 2014 as a backup dancer in Fine China. **However, she seems to be missing the heart on her dress. *In the Dance Quests, on the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Wii U, the dance style it wants the player to get is "Cute". *The alternate is unlocked through Ubisoft Club on Xbox 360, PS3 and Wii U. **It is the only Just Dance 4 Alternate routine to be redeemable on Ubisoft Club. *The alternate had a beta caption under the name Kick a**. The caption was probably removed because of its profanity. *Sound effects of a generic ringtone can be heard before the actual start of the song itself. *The book in the very beginning has the lyrics of the song written on it. *In an episode from American Dad, you can see Roger dancing to the Classic routine. *On the Wii U version of Just Dance 4, the Puppet Master Mode for this song is already unlocked at the start of the game. *Sometimes, the coach of the Classic routine disappears from the screen.https://youtu.be/UTiF6A3sQPk?list=WL&t=128 *Despite the fact that this song makes an appearance in the teaser and trailer for Just Dance Unlimited, the song is currently not available for the service. **This is also the case with What You Waiting For?, Rock Lobster, Disturbia, Black Widow, and Livin’ la Vida Loca. *On the Wii version from time to time, the dancer will glitch after a help screen to the coach of Umbrella. *The pictograms for the Classic routine have a very thin pink outline between the regular white outline and the yellow part on the inside, making the 3D effect even more visible. This is the only time this has happened in the series. *This song is the first song to receive both a Battle Mode and a Puppet/Party Master Mode. Gallery Game Files callmemaybe.jpg|''Call Me Maybe'' Call Me Maybe Alternate.png|''Call Me Maybe'' (Alternate Mode) Callmemaybe_albumcoach.png|Classic s album coach CallmemaybeALT_cover_albumcoach.png|Alternate s album coach Tex1_128x128_b9dd797d3ad725e5_14.png|Menu Banner callmemaybe_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover cmm.png|Pictograms Screenshots callmemaybeinactive.png|''Call Me Maybe'' on the song selection menu just-dance-4-playstation-3-ps3-1349365913-008.jpg|''Just Dance 4'' cover CallMeMaybeClassic.jpg|Classic ALTERNATE_Call_Me_Maybe.jpg|Alternate Beta Elements Call Me Maybe Beta Pictogram.png|Beta Pictogram Screen_Shot_2015-01-18_at_4.25.38_PM.png|Beta Caption Others Artwork.just-dance-4.1028x2160.2012-08-17.63.png|Promotional image Callandfine.png|''Call Me Maybe'' and Fine China comparison Action1 (1).jpg Reward4.jpg book.png|The book call me maybe pose.png|Puppet Master Mode Pose Alt coach Videos Official Music Video Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe Teasers Call Me Maybe - Gameplay Teaser (US) Call Me Maybe - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays '''Classic Call Me Maybe - Just Dance 4 'Alternate' Just Dance 4 - Call Me Maybe Alternate 'Others' Just Dance 4 - Call Me Maybe (Dance Mash Up) - Carly Rae Jepsen Just Dance 4 Call Me Maybe Puppet Master Mode (JD1) Just Dance 4 - Call Me Maybe Puppet Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U) Extractions Just Dance 4 Call Me Maybe EXTRACTION Just Dance 4 Call Me Maybe Extreme EXTRACTION Just Dance 4 Extract Call Me Maybe (Mash-Up) Just Dance 4 Extract Call Me Maybe (Puppet Master) References Site Navigation de:Call Me Maybees:Call Me Maybezh:有空叩我 Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable Category:Shirley Henault